


With You Now

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’ve seen you once since this whole fucking shit-show became my life!” Stiles shouted, throwing his arms out in anger. “You hardly text me back and you rarely barely pick up my calls. A-and when I did see you, you left the next morning, before I had even woken up!”Stiles wiped harshly at his eyes, trying to take a deep breath and push down the knot in his throat. He hadn’t wanted to say any of that. He’d been doing so good at pushing it all down, ignoring the creeping insecurity he’d been feeling as Ennis ignored him. He had no idea what was going on, if for some reason Ennis had lost interest or moved on.





	With You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alpha' Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331207) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



> This was supposed to be the smutty sequel of Merwin's fic, but no smut happened. Yikes?

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Ennis rumbled against Stiles’ ear, and Stiles could feel the vibration from Ennis’ growl through his whole body.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Stiles said, begged, unrepentant as he rubbed his hips forward into Ennis’ belly.

He was hard, had been since Ennis first cupped his ass to hold him up. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t have a least a little bit of a manhandling kink, and the way Ennis had always been able to so effortlessly hold him and carry him around was something that turned him on.

And Ennis, _Daddy_ , was a werewolf.

Holy fucking shit.

Stiles felt stupid for never seeing it before. Sure, the supernatural had only been apart of his life for a few months, but he had seen Ennis after big show down with Peter at the Hale house. Stiles had been lost, the knowledge that he had just helped to end a life sitting heavy on his shoulders. He had needed Ennis, and the man had came as soon as Stiles called.

He hadn’t stayed for long, leaving the hotel before Stiles had even woken up, but it had helped to fall asleep in his arms. It had calmed something in Stiles that he hadn’t known he needed, and while it hadn't fixed anything, it made it easier for Stiles to carry on.

That was the last time they had been together, though, and although Ennis did portray some wolf-y characteristics, Stiles hadn’t been in a good mind set to see them. Now, though, it seemed obvious. Ennis had always been physically affectionate, even when they had first met up and Ennis had learned just how young Stiles was.

When Ennis found out that Stiles was only fifteen, he had insisted that nothing could happen between them, that at _most_ they could be friends and nothing more. That…hadn’t lasted, neither of them being content with the arrangement. So Ennis had banned them for doing anything sexual until Stiles was of age, _but_ , he had still allowed all sorts of nonsexual intamcy.

Ennis would pull Stiles against his side whenever they were together, run his hands over all the skin he could find without taking off Stiles’ clothes. They would spend hours twined together, Ennis just breathing in Stiles’ scent.

There was also the clothes sharing—er, not sharing so much as Ennis forcing Stiles to wear his shirts every time he had to leave—and all the obvious scenting that Stiles now felt stupid for not seeing before.

That didn’t matter now, though. Ennis carried him into the other room, and Stiles was glad that he had forced Derek to furnish the other apartments in the building. This apartment was a lot like Derek’s—a large, open room with a kitchen, and the only thing breaking up all the open space was the placement of furniture. Ennis dropped into a large armchair, keeping Stiles firmly in his lap as he sat down.

“Hi, baby,” Ennis said once Stiles sat back on his thighs. Ennis was just as attractive as he had always been, jaw strong and his smile soft.

“Hi, Daddy,” Stiles said, ducking his head shyly. Ennis’ hands moved from Stiles’ ass to the small of his back, and Stiles let out a long breath. It had been so long, too long, since they had been together.

“How are you?” Ennis asked, and Stiles shrugged.

Truth was, he and his whole pack had been stressing themselves out over this visit for _weeks_ , scrambling to get themselves ready. Add that to the stress Stiles was already feeling after not seeing Ennis for so long, the longest they had ever gone without spending at least one night together, and he was exhausted. He was sure it was showing, now, if the way Ennis was looking at him with concern was anything to go by.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were a werewolf?” Stiles asked, and he couldn’t quite keep the hurt from his voice. They didn’t lie to each other. Not after all the deception that had clouded the start of their relationship.

“I—” Stiles stood up when Ennis faltered, trying to push down the pain he felt. He knew why Ennis didn’t tell him at first, but they’d been together for _two years_ . Surely, that would be enough time for Ennis to tell Stiles, to _trust_ him.

“You didn’t tell me, either,” Ennis said, his brows pulling down as he frowned. He looked defensive, upset, and Stiles wasn’t having any of it. Ennis had no right to be mad at him.

“I’ve seen you once since this whole fucking shit-show became my life!” Stiles shouted, throwing his arms out in anger. “You hardly text me back and you rarely barely pick up my calls. A-and when I _did_ see you, you left the next morning, before I had even woken up!”

Stiles wiped harshly at his eyes, trying to take a deep breath and push down the knot in his throat. He hadn’t wanted to say any of that. He’d been doing so good at pushing it all down, ignoring the creeping insecurity he’d been feeling as Ennis ignored him. He had no idea what was going on, if for some reason Ennis had lost interest or moved on.

He had been trying his best to deal with all of that while desperately trying to not only stay alive, but keep others safe. Stiles had felt like he was drowning, desperately trying to stay afloat. He couldn’t let anyone know about the pain the distance between him and Ennis caused, because no one even knew about them, and he struggled alone under the weight of everything going on.

And now, to find out that Ennis had been lying to him this whole time, after he had been so furious at Stiles for lying about his age at the beginning, it _hurt_ . Stiles scrubbed at his eyes, annoyed at himself for crying. He could hardly breathe, his breath hiccuping as he tried to stop crying. His chest felt too-tight, and all he could focus on was how much his heart hurt. He wanted to be mad, at something, anything, but he was just _sad_.

“Baby,” Ennis said softly, leaning forward and holding his hands out to Stiles. Stiles didn’t want to take them, wanted to be angry, but he found himself stepping forward before he could stop himself. Ennis hands were so much bigger than him, Ennis was so much bigger than him, but Stiles had never been scared of his size.

It was no different now than he knew Ennis was a werewolf, and he fell forward when Ennis tugged him into his lap. Ennis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, nuzzled into Stiles’ neck as he rumbled a deep, soothing rhythm that shook through Stiles’ chest.

“I am so sorry,” Ennis said, hugging Stiles even tighter. “I never meant to make you feel like that. I’ve been busy, not just with work but with counsel duties. I am so sorry I didn’t notice how much I was neglecting you.”

“You weren’t neg—”

“Yes, I was. I wasn’t giving you the attention you deserve. I’m so sorry, baby,” Ennis said, his voice dropping into a growl. He sounded angry, but Stiles knew it wasn’t directed at him, but that Ennis was mad at himself.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, his breathing finally evening out as he managed to stop crying.

They sat there for a long time, Stiles calming down until he was able to take a full breath without wanting to cry. He still felt raw, torn open, but his emotions were calming down. Ennis was holding him tightly, nuzzling into his neck, and that helped to calm Stiles down even more.

“I don’t know what to do,” Stiles whispered, his voice raw as he gripped Ennis’ t-shirt.

“Things will be better now,” Ennis promised, holding Stiles tighter, hands large and warm where they rubbed Stiles’ back.

Stiles nodded, trusting that his Daddy was telling him the truth, at least now. They really had been through too much to let something like this pull them apart, and Stiles knew he had no intention of letting go of Ennis any time soon. He was confident that they would be able to work this out, and be stronger for it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back at the beginning of May, and am only just now getting around to posting it. Whoops?
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
